Iron Scales
by GeorgieGirl999
Summary: During a near death experience at the age of seven Harry manages to awake an ancient bloodline to receive a mysterious inheritance. Now transformed into a beautiful, mysterious, creature he must learn to live alone when a strange man in an iron suit crashes into a nearby beach. Mpreg, Slash.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Iron Scales - Chapter 1 - ****Prologue**

**Author: **GeorgieGirl999

**Title: **Iron Scales

**Warning:** Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

An orange glowing Sun was slowly setting over the oceans horizon casting a glorious glow upon a white Sandy beach. The oceans sparkled like hundreds of fireflies and the water was so clear an observer could see the Sandy ocean floor and coral reefs that littered the bottom. The beach was deserted apart from a single, small figure perched upon the water's edge who watched the scene in fascination.

The person was small at a glance but if any passers-by observed they could see it was not an adult but a very young child. It was unusual for one so young and so small to be unaccompanied by the water's edge however no other humans were in sight. The child's large, glowing, emerald eyes watched the ocean from the sandy shore with complete fascination. The child had jet black, shaggy hair that was ruffled by the ocean breeze. On a usual today the child also had White, pale, flawless skin that seemed to glow in both the Sun and Moon light. However after remaining on the beach in the glowing hot sun to several hours his skin had become red, sore and had begun blistering. The child wore extremely baggy, worn out clothes which were much too large for his small frame. The youth also wore no shoes therefore their feet were burning upon the molten hot sands which had been heated throughout the boiling Caribbean day.

The trip had begun like several others before. The child's 'loving' family had planned their holiday vacation with the intention to leave the child at home with a neighbour, for they would not risk the safety of their house if the youngster was left alone. A normal person would not leave a seven-year-old on their own or with somebody else during the summer holiday or at all but the Dursley's, or specifically the head of the family Vernon, passionately hated the outcast family member and would find any excuse not to spend any length of time with the youth.

This year was different for the Dursley's for Vernon had gained a promotion at work and therefore his boss had agreed to pay for the holiday if Vernon agreed to meet with a foreign drill company. However unfortunately for the Dursley's the drill company, Grunnings, had known about the youngest member of the family and had provided an air plane ticket and room for the child.

Much to Vernon's displeasure the Dursley's were forced to take the youth along to the Caribbean islands for six weeks. The family has arrived only the day before and after one night Vernon had had enough of the child. He dragged the youth through the trees and several miles out as far as possible down the beach towards the water. After a long session on the shoreline where the overweight, beefy, obtuse man hit and struck the child, making sure the marks and bruises would be hidden by the child's clothes, he left with the words of warning.

"You better stay here boy. I'll be back for you in the morning. If you move even an inch you will be in a world of hurt. And if you even think of telling anybody I will kill you. You got that boy?"

This is why several hours later a young boy at the age of seven, but looks the age of a four-year-old, was crouched in an uncomfortable position at the water's edge with blistering skin waiting for his uncle to appear the next morning. As the sun made its final descent upon the horizon the young boys saw what looked like a green flash but with his poor eyesight he disregarded it as a trick of the light. Rocking on his heels slightly the young child quickly glanced up and down the beach to check there was nobody nearby. After several moments he was satisfied that there was nobody else around he slowly lowered himself into a sitting position and stretched out his legs in front of him. Looking up into the sky the small boy could see a blanket of stars covering the sky as far as the eye could see and a large full moon making its way into the sky behind him. Smiling softly to himself at the site of the star filled sky the young boy began humming a familiar tune he had once heard his aunt singing to his cousin.

Several hours passed the young child had unwillingly fallen into a restless sleep and had changed his position so he was curled in a ball upon the white sand. Unbeknownst to him the tide had begun to come in and was now surrounding the boy who was luckily enough to be sitting upon a large sand dune, or mini island, preventing him from drowning. However due to the boys exhaustion he carried on sleeping despite the danger he was in from the rising tide.

Unfortunately the boy had gathered an audience not from the now distant shoreline but from the sea. Several sets of eyes watched the shoreline from the glistening waves in search of prey. Once they established no other humans were around the creatures begun approaching the beach. Upon reaching a safe distance away they watched the youth in fascination for they had never seen a child this close before. Several moments past and half of the creatures left after realising this would be useless prey for there was barely any meat upon the child. However several stayed to watch.

The moon had finally risen into the centre of the sky and the young boy began to stir opening his emerald green eyes he realised the tides come in and he was stranded from the shore. Looking around in horror and realising the danger he curled his arms round his knees and began to quietly sob. The creatures' interest in the boy only heightened at his actions. One of the oldest and most knowledgeable of the group began to venture closer to the trembling child till she was mostly out the water. The young boy slowly raised his head when he heard the splash of water coming from in front of him. He gasped in shock at the sight of the creature in front of him but did not move from his curled up position. The creature watching the child gave an eerie smile and beckoned the child come closer with the single went hand. The boy debated with himself wherever approaching the creature was a good idea or not but his childlike innocence and curiosity punished any thoughts of danger or doubt from his head and he rose on shaky legs and began walking through the water towards the magnificent creature.

As he walked out the child had taken to look down at the floor to make sure he stood on no rocks rather than watching the mythical creature in front of him. Unbeknownst to him creature had also been moving further out to sea making the child walk further and further from the safety of the shoreline.

Once the boy had walked as far as his shoulders he looked up to find the beautiful creature directly in front of him with fangs bared. Gasping and taking a step back the child tried to flee back to the beach only to be grabbed with webbed hands from behind and dragged at great speeds further out to sea. The child resisted and struggled to get away but several more hands had grasped the baggy worn out clothing and assisted in abducting the child. In several moments the boy was pulled so far out to sea he could no longer see the shoreline. The child closed his emerald eyes and prayed that somebody would come and save him but no such luck came.

All of a sudden the hands began purling downwards and he was dragged to the warm depths of the Caribbean ocean floor. Upon hitting the seabed his emerald eyes flew open to see five or six mythical creatures leaning over him with teeth razor sharp and claws protruding from their fingers. The creatures' long hair floated eerily behind them and their long, powerful, colourful tails were coiled in a striking motion in case he attempted to escape. At the sight of the dangerous mythical creatures the boy mistakenly let out a gasp of air.

His pale slim arms grasped at his throat as he had run out of air and he felt several rows of teeth begin to descend through his burning skin. The boy watched in fascination as the water surrounding him began to turn a dark, red colour and his emerald eyes began seeing red and black spots. He slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his chest became unbearable and he prayed for a miracle or a least a quick death.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble. This was known as Myth of a Myrmiren but I changed it and stuck with my orginal crossover idea.**

Thank you for reading this, I hope you have enjoyed it.

Please review and tell me what you think of it so far and whether or not I should continue.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	2. Chapter 2 - Inheritance

**Iron Scales - Chapter 2 - Inheritance**

**Warning:** Slash, mpreg, language, violence, blood, creature fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

The boy watched in fascination as the water surrounding him began to turn a dark, red colour and his emerald eyes began seeing red and black spots. He slowly closed his eyes as the pain in his chest became unbearable and he prayed for a miracle or a least a quick death.

**Presently**

A blinding pain was currently pressing down upon the child's tiny chest and what felt like hundreds of rows of sharpened teeth were ripping through his delicate skin. He could feel the life fading from him as more and more blood gushed from his wounds into the now murky, blood stained water. His eyes fluttered and he felt his small head hit the sandy ocean floor as his final life force was sucked into the devouring creatures. Letting out a final, choked breath he let the darkness encase him and prepared never to see the light of day again.

As the boys slipped into unconsciousness he was unaware of the turmoil surrounding him. The mythical creatures continued to bare down upon their prey when a bright white light originated from the child blinding them temporarily. Suddenly a shock wave emitted from the child sending all creatures within the surrounding area flying through the dark water. Once they read gain their senses they screeched and quickly scurried back to their prey only to find not a torn up human but one similar to their own.

The leader of the group who had initially beckoned the boy beneath the waves halted the others and slowly began her approach, cautious due to what had occurred before. When she arrived at the child's side she swished her large, scaled, tail to clear the blood from the water to reveal their previous prey. What was revealed to the creature shocked her to her core. It was a child, very similar to one of their own only it was a male. There had never been a male in all of her several century life and never in the history of her people.

For her kind to reproduce they were able retract their glistening fins and grow legs like humans for one night once every four months. During this time they would venture to the world above the waves, find a human male, seducing him, having their way and then returning to the Ocean the next morning. Most of the time after seducing the male the mythical creature would convince him to go swimming which would provide her next meal. All children born of this union were female therefore to find a male was completely unheard of. The young child in front of her had what seemed to be a glistening, silver tail which began just under his belly button. As she swam around the strange boy to observe him from different directions she noticed that his silver scaled tail glittered different colours, main green and blue, in the light. His tail was also twice the size of his upper torso and despite its thin appearance was rippled with powerful muscles. His upper torso showed no signs of the creatures initial attacks and was instead covered with pure, delicate, flawless, white skin which shone in the moonlight breaking through to the seabed. He also had plump red lips and jet black hair which sparkled in the light and danced in the water.

After several minutes of perceiving the strange male the creature delicately reached down to stroke his pale cheek. Upon touching his face she found his skin was as soft and silky which would be envied by any other creature or human. After a moment or two she knew the child would not be awakening any time soon so she gently, using two arms at his lower back and halfway down his tail and lifted the boy off the ocean floor and began her journey back to her cavern.

* * *

It was several hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, that the child finally awoke from his slumber. Upon opening his emerald green eyes the boy realised his vision was perfect and all the things that had previously seemed blurry were now crystal clear. Looking around the child realised he was in a cave of some sort and not only that but he seemed to be underwater, if the fish swimming around in the cave were anything to go by. Sitting up the child realised he was on a flat stone slab and was covered in what seemed to be a blanket made of slimy green material. Looking around again the boy realised the cave seemed to be completely empty apart from several other stone slabs that were placed in various locations around the cave floor which also had the same green slimy blankets on top.

The youth was about the getup when another figure entered the room. From the child's perspective she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She had a waist length raven hair, dark amber eyes, desirable soft lips and skin that seemed to glow. The woman wore no clothes and the boy's cheeks flushed at the sight of her bare chest. Her most distinguishing feature was her long black fishlike tail that she used to swim towards him. The youth shrunk back against cave wall in fear of the mysterious woman. Upon seeing her he remembered what had occurred before he passed out several hours previously. He would never forget her sharpened teeth and nails as they clawed and tour at his flesh. The creature however was not disturbed by his response as she swam up to him slowly. She let out a small smile at the boys flushed cheeks and she gently lent down, took the boys skinny hand in her own and raised it to a lips for a silent kiss.

"Do not be afraid child. I mean you no harm. My sisters and I apologise for the incident earlier. We did not realise you were one of our own" the boy remained silent at her confession but his emerald eyes continued to stare at her with unease. She let out a toothless smile, by only using her lips, in an attempt to make the child feel more comfortable. With the hand that was not holding his the creature reached up and gently caressed the boy's face, ignoring his flinch at her touch.

"Will you please tell me your name child?" She said in a stern but gentle voice hoping to gain a reaction from the boy. The child licked his lips of unease and glanced at the exit only to find more of the same creatures covering the escape route, watching him in fascination. Looking back at the woman in front of him the boy gulped and looked at the floor in submission.

"My uncle calls me freak" the child said it so quietly that all the women in the cavern had to strain to hear his musical voice. At his answer all of the creatures began fidgeting with unease and anger at the sweet child's reply. The amber eyed woman in front of the child drew in shock at the reply. With narrowed eyes she spoke again.

"I did not ask what you're…... Despicable uncle calls you. I asked you what is your name? What do other people call you?" The creature lent forward and using the same hand which had caressed his face she lifted his chin so his glimmering emerald eyes were level with her amber ones to show her seriousness. The child opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to answer her question and soft voice full of uncertainty he answered.

"Harry. My teacher once called me Harry, so I guess that is my name. Harry Potter" he let out a dazzling smile at his answer and she gently entwined her arms around his shoulders and despite his silent protests she pulled him into her chest for a warm, tender, hug. Resting one of her long fingered hands upon his jet black hair she gently rubbed his scalp and said.

"Well then Harry Potter, I welcome you to our underwater home" the creature then held the child close to her and tenderly caressed his head. After a moment or two she glanced towards the entrance of the cavern to see several of her sisters lurking there. She sent them a dark look and reluctantly all of the prowling creatures retreated out of the cavern. Rocking the child gently she began to hum a small tune she had once heard of a passing sailor and waited until the child was relaxed and all the tension had receded from his small frame. Once Harry had relaxed she receded from the embrace and lent back so she could see into the child's dazzling eyes.

"My name is Constance. I was wondering something Harry. What were you doing alone on that beach?" Harry's Emerald eyes widened in fright and he began trembling slightly. Constance quickly saw the child was terrified and she quickly pulled the frightened boy back into her embrace. Harry remained frozen in shock and fright at her question despite the creatures attempt to comfort him. With little difficulty Constance quickly shifted the frightened child out of the makeshift bed, perched herself upon the stone slab and then placed the child within her lap so she was resting against the cave wall with the child securely and her grip. However the child's unease did not subside and she pulled him even tighter into her chest.

"Shhhh, it's alright child. Do not be afraid" at kind and heartfelt words Harry began to sob silently into her bare chest. Constance ignored the boy's reaction as she began rocking once again and harming a familiar tune. Time passed and the boy's sobs slowly died making way for hiccups. Once the creature was sure that the child had completely recovered from his emotional breakdown she tried again and spoke softly to him.

"Please child. Do not suffer in silence. How did you come to be on the beach?" the child shock his head rapidly as her question and murmured.

"I can't tell you. If I do my uncle will kill me" Constance gently caressed the boys back and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Do not worry child. You have nothing to fear down here. He will never get to you again" Harry's trembling subsided slightly however he was still adamant not to reveal his reason for being unsupervised on a beach late at night.

"Please Harry" At the worried tone in the woman's voice Harry looked up into her worried amber eyes before once again resting his head upon her chest. After a while the boy released the woman's hair strand he had been twirling between his fingers and he reviled the reason.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like mpreg, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

Thank you for all the reviews, I tried to reply to them all. If I missed one, Sorry x

Bit upset that there are only 14 reviews while there are 98 people following and 53 favorities but i'll live.

Just remember the more reviews, the more i'm inspired to write! The less reviews, the less I think people care about this story, so the less I write.

So Please review

GeorgieGirl999 x


	3. Chapter 3 - Comeuppance

**Iron Scales - Chapter ****3 - Comeuppance**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

"Please Harry" At the worried tone in the woman's voice Harry looked up into her worried amber eyes before once again resting his head upon her chest. After a while the boy released the woman's hair strand he had been twirling between his fingers and he reviled the reason.

**Presently**

Harry sat in the creature's warm embrace for a while just relishing her warm touch. Time slowly passed and the cavern began to grow darker with each passing minute but the two stayed in the same position, uninterested in their changing surroundings. Hurry's nervousness seamed to dim with the passing time and grateful for not being pushed into talking he finally began to tell the beautiful creature of his previous home.

"My relatives hate me" He spoke quietly as he stared dejectedly down at his lap. The creature began once again stroking his soft hair in a soothing gesture at the boy's frightened voice. Harry took in a shaky breath and continued.

"They told me that I turned up In the middle of the night. I was just left on the doorstep" Harry buried his head further Into Constance's bare chest but still refused to look up.

"My uncle used to say that nobody wanted me. Even the milkman ignored me in the hope I'd die of the cold. He told me the newspaper boy found me and rung the doorbell over and over which woke the whole house up. Every time he brings It up I get a beating" Harry trailed off and the woman rocked him gently in her arms but remained silent in fear that she would lash out and attempt to hunt the man down and tear him apart. Harry continued with his life story completely oblivious to the seething, dangerous, creature rocking him in her arms.

"Ever since I can remember I was treated like a slave. I was just a servant for them to boss around. I once saw the TV through a crack In my cupboard when Dudley was ill because he threw a tantrum that the TV was too far away from the sofa, so Uncle moved it and Dudley was watching something called... umm..." Harry's eyebrows lowered and he scrunched up his nose in concentration to try and recall the name of the programme. The woman watching him had to resist cooing at the cute site and pinch his skinny cheeks.

"I think it was something about a man dressed as a bat. But the man had a butler named Alfred and he done the same chores as me, cooking, cleaning, ironing, gardening. But the guy dressed as a bat always treated him nicer than the Dursley's treated me. The man never hit him, or starved him, or forced him to do thing. He never even got locked in a cupboard for doing something wrong. So why did I?" Constance had a small idea of what is TV was for once a year the locals would project moving images onto a large screen on the beach and she and her sisters words watch from the sea. The creature guessed that a butler was a person who done all the household chores as once on the beach a similar movie was projected about a masked crusader dressed in black fighting other people. The two sat in silence for a moment, both lost in thought when the women realised that Harry had mentioned a cupboard. She pulled the child back, chest so she could look into his emerald eyes and she softly asked.

"I'm not sure why, but what did you mean by cupboard kelpling?" Harry's bright, green, eyes widened in shock that he had revealed something that his uncle had forbidden even if it was to a mythical creature. Harry's gaze dropped from Constance's face into his lap where he began wringing his hands in nervousness. The child's frail shoulders began shaking and Constance realised this was a delicate subject and she should either approach with extreme caution or drop it completely. She pulled Harry once again into her warm in brace and rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. The creature knew the child's previous living conditions were nowhere near ideal and from what she did manage to extract from him. She had also noticed that every time he mentioned his uncle a small shudder had passed through his tiny frame. Pulling the child away from her bare chest she gave him a soft smile and said.

"Let's leave it there for now. You can explain it when you feel more comfortable" Harry's wide green eyes stared back at hers and his head gave a tiny nod. Smiling at the beauty of the child the creature raised one of her clawed hands and gently stroked his cheek.

"Shall we get something to eat and then?"

* * *

It had been a month since the Dursley's had abandoned their nephew on a foreign beach while on holiday and late one evening four police squad cars, as well as a police moving van and several news crew vans, were located in front of the Dursley's residence waiting for the two resisting adults to be led out into police custody and the son to be handed over to social services.

It had started while on holiday and after several days of relaxation at the hotel, Vernon had decided it was better not to collect his nephew and thought it would save a lot of hassle. Once the family had arrived home Vernon had immediately gone back to work for the drill company in his new promoted position. However after only one week of being home his darling wife Petunia was complaining about the amount of chores she had to do now that the freak wasn't available to do them. In his haste to get rid of the child Vernon had miscalculated how useful the little freak really was. However with his tiny brain Vernon came up with a supposedly clever plan to blackmail one of the Grunning's maid's into cleaning their house by threatening he would fire her.

Unknown to Vernon the drill company had been made aware by the airline that the Dursley's have returned without one of their family members for their son had been seen taking up two seats on the fully booked flight rather than the one. Not long after their return a maid had informed the director of the company about Mr Dursley's plan to blackmail her. The director assured her that she would not lose her job however she would be offered a raise if she was willing to go to the Dursley's house and investigate what had happened to their nephew.

The director of the company was known as Fred Wilson. He had attended several dinners at the Dursley's immaculate house and despite his knowledge of the fourth member of the family, he had rarely seen their young nephew. However each time his path had crossed with the small boy he noticed small signs that something was not right such as a large, angry looking, bruise on the child's cheek, the lack of pictures of the nephew around the house, the handed down clothes, despite the fact the rest of the family was dressed in the latest fashions, and also the child's unhealthy weight.

The director had sent the police several messages expressing his concern for the young child however no case could be followed up due to the lack of evidence. Mr Wilson had never liked Vernon Dursley but an investigation needed to be held in Vernon's previous department as to where a lot of money was going missing and the only way to get the obese man out of the way was a promotion. The investigators were close to uncovering some serious thefts but until then he would just have to put up with the large man.

Two weeks had passed and the maid had discovered a number of suspicious things around the Dursley's household. For some reason the house and the garden were very untidy and unkempt despite the fact that Mr Dursley insisted that the house was the cleanest and well-kept house on the block. The maid also discovered there were no pictures of the young nephew throughout the house despite her lack of searching.

When she had asked Mr Dursley about this he had threatened to hit and beat her if she ever mentioned it again. Startled by this maid avoided any questions about the youngest member of the household but from then on she was determined more so than ever to uncover this family's secret. The most disturbing thing that had been uncovered at the Dursley household was the tiny, cramped, cupboard under the stairs had a small plaque on the inside which read "Harry's room" and broken figurines lined the walls. There was also a dark, brown, substance staining the majority of the floor and cupboard walls which would not come out no matter how hard the maid scrubbed.

After discovering this and having her suspicions that it was blood she quickly began searching through the Dursley's abandoned garage for more evidence whereupon she found a blood covered cot mattress shoved into the corner out of sight. After unrolling the gruesome mattress the maid discovered various blood-stained clothing and more disturbingly an assortment of thick leather belts covered in the same brown substance.

After kicking the mattress away in horror the maid found the startling discovery of a small black book hidden within the mattress. Upon opening the book she found various pictures of the young nephew in various horrific positions, both naked and clothed, covered in bruises, cuts and welts. In the back of the book there were various phone numbers from people wishing to buy the child with prices next to them. After praying to god that the child had not been sold into prostitution, the maid had instantly phoned the police and the director of the company which led to the evening's arrest.

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown location several days later an old man with bright blue eyes was sat at his desk eating boiled candies waiting for something interesting to happen. The room was brightly coloured and many magical objects of gold and silver scattered the shelves while many portraits of various people covered the walls. The man leaned back in his wooden chair and resisted the urge to place his fee upon the ancient desk in front of him. Taking another yellow candy from a glass dish on the desk the old man was careful not to drop it into his long white beard the fear that it would become ensnared and un-edible. He began sucking on the repulsive sweet loudly when a soft bird trill broke his train of thought and caught his attention.

Swivelling in his chair the man looked to the magnificent creature, which was known as the Phoenix, perched upon a tall, wooden, stand directly next to his desk so all people who visited the office would see the bird and be convinced that a bird of the light was a positive sign of truth and loyalty. Grinning to himself the old man was shocked when a tawny barn owl flew in through the office window.

Giving the bird a strange look the old man reached down to untie the official looking letter which bared the mark of a most well known, established, wizard bank of all time. Using his quick reflexes, despite his old age, the man avoided the bird's sharp beak as it attempted to bite him before it flew off out the window in a huff. Muttering a curse to himself the old man unrolled the parchment only for his eyes to widen in horror.

_Dear Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Due to an arrest issued for Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley an investigation has been held into the use of one Mr. Harry James Potter's vaults. It has been discovered via the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Potter that not only was young Mr. Potter not supposed to be placed with his relatives but his wealth, vaults and lordship titles would be frozen until he became of age to obtain them. _

_Several large transitions have been made by you since the unfortunate demise of Mr. and Mrs. Potter with money and artifacts being removed and placed into separate vaults such as: the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix, Miss Molly Weasley, Hogwarts trust funds and most specifically your own personal vault. _

_Due to the fact this was not authorized all money and artifacts will be reclaimed within the next three hours, plus compensation for the young Mr. Potter. Attached is the muggle newspaper article concerning the Dursley's which alerted us to this crime of theft which you will be held accountable for and a trial will take place in front of the Wizengamot in four days time at 3pm._

_Sincerely_

_Gringotts Bank_

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

I got a bit wrapped up in this chapter so it's a bit longer than the previous ones. If I got any of the Headmasters titles wrong I'm sorry. I ended up looking them up.

**I'm considering** **looking for a beta**. They will need to be patient, understanding, be able to correct my work within a few days and not yell at me when I make very obvious mistakes. If anybody is interested send a review and I'll get back to you. Thank you.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, however there is still not many. Loads of people following and adding to favourites but barely any reviews. Makes me a bit upset. Please try and review even if it is just a smiley face. However I got 3 more reviews for the second chapter so I'm happy with that.

A big thank you to maira51 who reviewed despite the fact that their English is not very good, I tried to reply in French but knowing Google translate it probably went wrong.

Last point, if anybody can guess how Harry transformed and how Constance is involved they will receive a big mention in the next chapter when all shall be revealed!

Please review,

GeorgieGirl999


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning and Leaving

**Iron Scales - Chapter 4 – Learning and Leaving**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Beta:** Catkyn (Any problems blame her not ME :P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

_Due to the fact this was not authorized all money and artifacts will be reclaimed within the next three hours plus compensation for young Mr. Potter. Attached is the muggle newspaper article concerning the Dursley's which alerted us to this horrific crime of theft which you will be held accountable for. A trial will be held in front of the Wizengamot in four days time at 3pm. _

_Sincerely_

_Gringotts Bank_

**Presently**

Harry had been with the creatures, or Merfolk as they called themselves, for just over a month now. The time spent with them had been good for the child. His previously dim emerald eyes had begun to glow with happiness, and Harry had also managed to put on some weight during his stay now that he was not being starved. His previously unhealthy body was now coated in a small layer of lean muscle from his underwater adventures, which gave him a slender and beautiful look. During his stay Harry had discovered that Constance was the leader of the underwater tribe and her word was final. When Constance had first introduced Harry, she was met by angry remarks, seething looks and heated protest. However, as leader, Constance had made the decision that as long as she lived Harry would remain with the tribe.

Harry was forever grateful to the beautiful creature and at night, when the sea was cold and dark, the young boy would often venture from his stone slab and join Constance on hers. She never turned the boy away, but would instead wrap her arms around his small frame and shelter him from his night terrors.

Two blissful years had passed since Constance had taken in the young boy, and during this time she has tried to cram as much information into the child as possible. Luckily Harry had been able to remember it all and learn quickly. Constance showed him the wonders of the underwater world including how to catch fish, which plants were poisonous and which were safe to eat, how to keep his inky, black hair soft despite the salty water, how to heal various wounds regardless of size and severity, how to make blankets and clothing from a range of plants though they had no use for them and, once Harry had turned eight, the pair had covered several long sessions, (much to the young boys protests) about the art of seducing and pleasuring a human man. The child blushed bright scarlet and protested loudly when she had brought this subject up to the eight year old, for he denied that he would ever seduce a man for it was 'weird'. Constance had laughed continuously after he had said that but, after a small conversation which revealed many truths, the boy gave in. Her warm amber eyes met his emerald green and she said softly,

"Harry, I would like great great great grand children someday." Harry scrunched up his eyebrows at her statement.

"But I'm not related to you. How could you be my grandma?" Constance smiled sadly at his comment and she sat him down on a nearby high rock and looked directly into his glowing eyes.

"That's where you're wrong little one. You see many, many years ago when I was a much younger creature I had a child. She was named Syrena. She had the same beautiful hair and milky skin as yours. One day she was captured and taken away from me to be harvested for her tears." Constance snarled and showed her razor sharp teeth, making Harry jump back in surprise at her vicious reaction. Placing a hand on his delicate shoulder she carried on explaining.

"I'm not angry with you kelpling. A long time ago, pirates used to try and capture us for our tears. Syrena was one of the unlucky ones. She was missing for days and I feared the worst had happened however, she came back to me, with a man that had saved her life. She said she was in love with this human male and soon after she left the water with him. I will never forget his name, the name of the man who took my only child from me." Harry was completely transfixed with her sad tale and when she paused, he eagerly asked,

"What was his name Mrs Constance?" Constance smiled at the boy. Despite their closeness and her protests he still remained calling her Mrs Constance.

"His name was Philip Argon Potter and no doubt was your Great Great Great Grandfather." Harry stared at the woman in total shock before his eyes turned slightly red and he began sniffing. Constance knew he was crying and if they were not currently underwater his eyes would be flowing with tears.

"What is wrong child? Do you not want to be related to an old creature like me?" Constance often brought up the subject of her age despite her youthful appearance. To her shock, Harry threw himself into her embrace and began crying loudly.

"I have a family. I always wanted one. I wished and prayed. And now... Now I have one. I have a Grandma!" The pair held each other through the rest of the day after the truth was revealed, and both were grateful it had been.

* * *

Another year had passed and Harry was now age 10. He had learnt many wonders of the ocean around him via a very patient Constance. He adored spending time Constance and loved listening to her explain the wonders of the ocean. Not long after his arrival the creatures had dragged another nameless victim down the ocean floor, and in a symbol of kindness Constance had ripped one of the man's arm's off for Harry to eat. After attempting to throw up in the blood-infused water Harry adamantly refused to eat any humans as he was previously one, and to his luck Constance understood and showed him various plants and fish he could consume instead.

The days passed and seemed to merge together. However, upon waking one morning,both Harry and Constance could feel the tension in the waves. The sparkling water around them seemed duller than usual, and tension among the creatures of the sea was high. The beautiful creature that Harry had come to adore seemed tense and restless. Her clawed hands twitched and her amber eyes constantly darted round looking for any sign of trouble.

"Constance, is there something wrong?" The beautiful creature turned to her ward and gave him a strained smile. He had changed a lot in the last three years and all these changes had been for the better. The boy's emerald eyes had grown even brighter throughout the years and his Raven, black hair was now reaching past his pale, creamy shoulders. Placing one of her hands delicately upon the boy's cheek she gently caressed his skin. "No my child. There is nothing wrong."

The child reached up to the hand on his cheek, he gently caressed and savoured her touch but never allowed his eyes to leave hers. Harry was not convinced that his guardian was telling the truth but she had never let him astray before and decided to take her word. "If you say so grandma."

Constance smiled at his innocence,and she gently pulled the child into her bare chest for a warm embrace and rested her head upon his to shield him from her troubled expression. The creature had been around for a long time and the last time the ocean had been this tense and uneasy was when pirates had struck Whitecap Bay and stolen her child from her. Letting her red lips descend onto his pale, unscarred forehead she gave him a long kiss and breathed in his childlike aroma. Pulling back from the embrace she gazed into his beautiful naive eyes and prayed that his childlike hope and innocence would last as long as possible. However, Constance was unaware that it would end sooner than she expected and wished.

The day passed and the tension remained and seemed to be surrounding them in the ocean. As the sun began to descend upon the horizon one of Constance's tribe members rushed to her side with hurried and rushed words. The creature lent closed Constance and muttered several sentences that made the woman tense, which Harry found odd for Constance was usually a calm and devoted person. Constance nodded to the other creature and beckoned for Harry to follow her in the direction of the shoreline. After travelling for a while the three arrived close to the shoreline, to see the whole tribe gathered and staring with concern towards the beach. Constance turned to Harry, told him to stay away, and pushed him towards the ocean floor where he could watch her and the other tribe members. Harry tried to reason with his grandmother, however she was a stubborn woman and refused to listen to his pleas.

Watching from the ocean floor, the child observed the events that followed. Following Constance, the tribe slowly raised their heads above the ocean waves. From his position on the seafloor, Harry strained to see what had collected on the beach to cause such a commotion among the tribe. Suddenly, without warning, jets of light began shooting from the shoreline aimed towards the sea bound creatures. The tribe darted in different directions in panic and commotion. Many began releasing their whips with hope that they could drag the offenders to the ocean floor to be devoured. This, however, proved to be unsuccessful for more creatures were being hit by the strange lights only to fall to the ocean floor, still and lifeless. Harry was desperate to leave this battlefield; however, he had promised Constance that he would remain in this spot. More and more of his cousins fell to the ocean floor and lay in tangled and twisted positions around him. Upon the sight of his deformed tribe members, Harry clenched his eyes closed and willed this nightmare to end. Among the commotion and screams, a voice suddenly echoed from the shoreline throughout the ocean waves.

"You foul creatures devoured and murdered our saviour. We will now kill every last one of you for the greater good!" After the booming voice had fallen silent, even more jets of light were fired into the water at the survivors. Not only was the tribe now battling the strange lights, but also thick ropes were now becoming magically entangled around the remaining creatures and dragging them up to the shoreline. Harry could hear the screams of anguish and pain from his tribe and, more specifically, Constance's cries of his name as she attempted to journey to his side and rescue him.

Harry buried his head into his hands and curled up in a small ball half buried in the sand in an attempt to block out the surrounding anarchy. Without warning a jet of light hit his upper arm just below his shoulder, making the child cry out in pain and fear at the burning and searing sensation.

Harry rocked backwards and forwards in his small ball, with his hands pressed firmly against his ears and he hummed to himself a familiar tune to drown out the surrounding screams of pain and anguish. Minutes passed which felt like hours, and the frantic ocean died down to a tense but still atmosphere. The child forced open his emerald eyes to observe the chaos and destruction that lay on the ocean floor. The water was now dark and murky, for the Sun had fully set upon the horizon and the moon was now shimmering in the dark sky.

Harry's pale form rose from the sand in a shaky manner as he viewed the destruction around him. Looking left and right, the child tried to distinguish his guardian from the broken and lifeless remains that scattered the ocean bed. With quiet and shaky movements the child looked down at the carnage. With the passing of time his breathing grew worse and worse as he viewed the lifeless corpses of his cousins. Hundreds of twisted bodies littered the once clear ocean floor and Harry could only look on in horror.

"Constance? Please be okay!" Harry looked round at the destruction around him with a daunting feeling filling his small being. "Anybody. Please answer me!" The boy jerked his head back and forth in an attempt to find any survivors from this gruesome massacre. Sinking to a patch of clear sand Harry placed his hands in his head and began rubbing at his eyes furiously. Moments passed and his sobs and hiccups continued before he let out a heart filled plea in the form of a whisper.

"I don't want to be alone," Harry sniffled and tried to get his sobbing under control. Once again minutes that felt like hours passed, and the child finally had the courage to open his eyes. He was met by asight that he would never forget. In front of him lay his guardian, or what was left of her anyway. Her once beautiful, graceful body was now twisted and deformed in a hideous manner and her gorgeous features were morphed into an expression of fear and rage. A wave shifted the current slightly, moving his grandmother's remains, so that her previously long beautiful hair touched his cheek with the gentlest touch and jerking him from his frozen state.

"No!" Harry could not believe this was happening; it had only been three years since he was rescued from the horror of his relatives and taken into the sanctuary of the peaceful ocean with his grandmother. The child shook his head in disbelief at the sight which lay before him: for his once active and caring grandmother lay lifeless and decrepit before him.

"Grandma..." Harry reached out with a shaky hand to touch her sallow cheek.

"Grandma. Please. Get up. Grandma!" Harry let out a tear jerking sob at his grandmother's lifeless remains.

"Grandma please, you said you would never leave me. Grandma. Grandma, please!" Not knowing what else to do, Harry slowly approached the deformed figure and wrapped himself in her cold and lifeless embrace in an attempt to seek warmth and security.

"Grandma..." Letting out a heartbreaking cry he buried his head into her cold chest, letting his sobs echo through the lifeless ocean surrounding him.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Thank you very much to my new beta Catkyn!** I'm hoping she will remain patient with me throughout this fic and won't tell me off too much when I don't update...

Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to reply to all of them. If I missed one, sorry x

Sorry for the delay. I had a big assignment due in on Wednesday, which I completed, only to then come down with a serious chest infection. I'm on 9 different medications, having 6/7 serious asthma attacks a day and really wasn't in the mood for writing up until now. This chapter is much longer because of making you all wait.

Outra – Tried to reply but you haven't got private messaging enabled. Don't worry; Harry is not going to eat people! I made sure to include that in because of your review.

Lendor (Guest) – This is not a vampire fic! That's why Harry didn't transform with a bite and also this chapter wouldn't have worked. I find people being transformed into vampires by 1 bite is a bit silly. If 1 bite was all it took then a vampire's prey could come back even if they had drained them (let's face it, they don't need blood to survive if their technically dead!)

One person guessed how Harry and Constance were linked so well done to **Nachtwoelfin**. The mystery is now reviled! I used Syrena from Pirates of the Caribbean 4 to explain how Harry turned into a Mer, but that is only link this fic will have to that film.

Please review.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	5. Chapter 5 – Crash Landing

**Iron Scales - Chapter 5 – Crash Landing**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Beta:** Catkyn (Any problems blame her not ME :P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

"Grandma please, you said you would never leave me. Grandma. Grandma" not knowing what else to do the child slowly approached the deformed figure and wrapped himself in her cold and lifeless embrace in an attempt to seek warmth and security.

"Grandma..." Letting out a heartbreaking cry he buried his head into her cold chest letting his sobs echo through the lifeless ocean surrounding him.

**Presently**

Six years had passed since Harry was forced to flee from the only loving home he had ever known to find a new place to live. After swimming at a furious pace for several days, he had finally grown exhausted and collapsed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Somewhere far away from the destruction that had been left behind. After waking up, Harry found himself surrounded by various ships from different ages as well as several planes and helicopters. Due to his exhausted state the child found himself curious rather than scared at the ocean wreck and he began swim around what could only be described as a wreckage border. To his surprise, he found the destruction carried on for miles and miles and seemed to be formed in the shape of a triangle. Even stranger, there seemed to be a clear line between the wreckage and what lay inside the shape. Journeying past the wreckage, Harry found that the further in he journeyed from the destruction, the clearer and clearer the water became. Finally the child came upon a small island hidden deep within with underwater caves and sanctuaries. Upon finding no other Merfolk in the water and no humans upon the small island Harry christened the place his new home. From then on Harry had lived on the bountiful underwater plants that scattered the seabed and avoided all human contact; until now, that is.

* * *

Harry woke to peace and quiet as he had for the previous seven years. His dark, long eyelashes slowly rose to reveal his glimmering emerald eyes as he stared up at his underwater cavern. Rising from a large smooth stone Harry looked to the entrance of the cavern to see sunlight pouring in. Raising one of his long fingered hands he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He then ran a hand through his messy, black, waist length hair and let out a huge yawn to reveal a set of pearl white teeth.

Lethargically lifting himself from the stone he called his bed, he slowly began swimming to the entrance of the cavern and observed the ocean around him. The hot sunlight shimmered through the crystal clear water making the whole scene seem eerie and yet tranquil at the same time. Harry smiled softly at the place he called home and he began his daily routine. First of all, he began by finding and harvesting various plants for his daily meals and collecting them all in a woven basket he had made from a fallen tree that had been washed from the shoreline directly into his path.

Once he had collected his daily meal Harry then began his small journey away from the island and his cave out into the open sea, to discover whether or not any new creatures had appeared overnight. Throughout the years, Harry had seen many strange and both frightening yet fascinating sea dwelling creatures, which included dolphins, whales and even sharks. Harry remembered the names of the creatures due to a show his cousin used to watch which describes the wonders of the underwater world. After only one year of inhabiting his cave a strange storm had disturbed the ocean which brought in a number of large and mostly injured creatures.

Thanks to Constance's training he was able to patch up and heal most of the injured creatures. He considered himself lucky, for around that time a large number of strange birds began diving into the ocean and drowning which he in turn fed to many of the injured animals. Many of the larger creatures he had managed to save returned to the same spot each year, which was the reason he journeyed away from the island.

When Harry arrived at his destination he was delighted to find one of his favourite's had returned. She was a large black and white creature that adored Harry and seemed to follow him around whenever she was near his home. Harry swam as quickly as possible up to the large creature and was greeted by a musical string of notes that flowed through the animal's large mouth. When Harry had found her she was a lot smaller and closer to shore. At the time she was in danger of being stuck if not for his help the young boy was worried she would not survive even if he managed to heal her large wounds. Harry specifically remembered this animal's name from a movie that his cousin bragged about, for Dudley wanted to be like the boy in the film and control a killer whale. Therefore Harry had always called this beautiful creature Orca since he found her.

Orca greeted him in her usual fashion of a nose bump to his chest in an effort to get him to wrap his arms around her head. Giving into her demands, Harry rubbed her nose and wrapped his arms as far as possible round her large head. Turning aside Harry quickly swam up to her back and grasped her large dorsal fin, with his silvery tail hanging behind him. The two had then proceeded to waste the day playing through the waves until the sun could be seen setting on the horizon. Harry let go of the beautiful creature and kissed her gently on the nose.

"I'll see you later girl" patting her side Harry watched as she slowly swam back out into the open water. Harry smile dropped as she left, as the animal was his only companion and he often felt lonely. Swimming slowly towards the island he allowed his mind to drift in wonder through the shimmering waves as he dreamed of a family he could only ever wish for, completely unaware of the company he was soon to receive.

* * *

Tony was having one hell of a day. It had begun like the week before it, waking up in an underground cave before starting work on his ironman suit which would eventually be their ticket to freedom. Tony and Yinsen had begun by building a miniature arc-reactor which would be able to keep the shrapnel out of Tony's heart, as well as power it for several lifetimes, or power something large for several hours. Unfortunately, their escape plan had not been successful, and Tony had to watch his new friend die before finally being able to exit the cold dark cave. Upon his arrival to the outside world Tony was momentarily blinded by the fearsome sunlight, however once this burning sensation had passed Tony was able to destroy the copious amounts of weapons the Ten Rings had managed to collect over time before flying away into the harsh sun. His ironman suit was not built to sustain continuous flight, but Tony gave it the benefit of the doubt and aimed for America.

* * *

Yinsen's final words and request that Tony would not waste his life echoed continuously throughout his head. After all, what did Tony have to live for apart from his billion-dollar company? He had no family, no friends unless you counted his paid staff, and no real meaningful possessions. Tony was a loner by nature and preferred to be sitting in his garage, working on his technology, rather than attending parties and socialising, not that he would ever admit it. When he found himself attending those tedious parties and social events, Tony often found his genius mind wandering and longed to be back in his garage, blueprinting designs for new technology rather than attempting small talk with the small minded, rich, fatcats who only wished to get close to the genius to steal 15 minutes of attention, or to claim they knew the famous Tony Stark.

* * *

He had been flying continuously for several hours and began to see the coastline when all of a sudden the thrust engines began to malfunction for no apparent reason and Tony found himself plummeting towards the dark blue ocean beneath him. Tony could not understand why this was happening; due to his calculations, the miniature arc reactor should have been powering the suit for at least two more hours before dying so to find himself plummeting now was unusual. While falling from the great height the iron suit began tearing and breaking apart from the sheer force of the fall. Tony flailed in the air in the attempt to slow himself down; however, this proved to be unsuccessful.

Bracing for impact Tony took a large, deep breath before finding himself plunging into the merciless water and, due to the heaviness of the iron suit, Tony found himself rapidly sinking to the bottom with no hope of escape. Tony twisted and clawed at the metal cage surrounding him, however Yinsen had done his job correctly and had fastened Tony securely into the iron prison. Tony closed his eyes and braced for the inpact as he crashed against the unforgiving ocean floor. Upon impact, Tony felt the battered suit shatter. Luckily, or unluckily, the billionaire landed on his back against a largepilerocks and therefore wasn't buried in the deep sand, but instead sustained several puncture wounds and cuts from the shattering metal and jagged rocks. Tony let out a silent scream at the pain, and unwillingly let out his deep breath of air.

Unable to move, Tony watched helplessly as dark red liquid began flowing around him and a crushing pressure began pressing down upon his chest. Tony convulsed as he attempted to bring air into his lungs, but only succeeded in bringing in more murky water. After several moments of struggling Tony realised this was the end. During his final moments, the billionaire was not worried about his multibillion company, or about his multi-million home, or even about the only people he considered friends he was leaving behind, but instead worried that he was unable to fulfil Yinsen's last request that he lived his life. Choking and convulsing one last time, Tony fell still. As the light began to dim from his eyes, he noticed a flicker of silver from the corner of his sight before his world turned dark.

* * *

Harry froze as a large underwater shockwave propelled him forwards into a sandbank. Shaking his head, Harry turned to see what had made such a huge impact but all he could see was broken rocks, millions of air bubbles, and several large bits of metal drifting down from the surface. Unable to deny his curiosity, Harry propelled himself towards the commotion, only to find a large metal wreckage upon the vast amounts of rock that covered the area. Several moments passed before the water cleared enough that Harry could observe the tangled wreckage.

His emerald eyes gazed over the twisted metal and landed upon the deformed figure of a large, obviously bleeding, what he presumed to be man, jerking violently upon the rocks and his mind flicked back to images of his broken grandmother lying helplessly in a similar position. Harry gazed completely transfixed as the figure came to a complete motionless stop. Harry's awful flashbacks suddenly ceased and, propelling himself forward through the murky water, Harry grasped the man's shoulders and rapidly began swimming towards the surface, dragging his heavy cargo alongside him. Upon breaking the surface, Harry yanked the heavy man up to allow the motionless figure to breathe. Harry was horrified when he realised the unmoving man had ceased breathing and with a strong flick of his tail the pair were being propelled towards his small island.

Due to the violent speed they were travelling, Harry found himself slamming into the sandy beach with his precious cargo cradled in his arms. Heaving himself up Harry leaned over the motionless figure only to find the person was still unresponsive and not breathing despite their violent impact upon the beach. Harry wore a horrified expression as he desperately fought to remember what Constance had taught him about land people and how they were unable to survive underwater for very long. Harry's emerald eyes snapped open as he remembered what he needed to do and, quickly placing his two tiny hands upon each other, he pushed down upon the figures chest as hard as possible.

Hearing a few cracks, Harry winced but continued the violent thrusting into the man's motionless chest before he leaned down, tipped the man's head back and forcefully breathed a large gulp of air into the figures mouth. Repeating this action several more times Harry was close to giving up for his lungs had begun to burn and his arms felt weak and rubbery. With no other choice Harry was forced to give up on his attempts as fatigue took hold and he could no longer push against the large unmoving chest.

Harry let out a large sob as he realized this man was lost, and he let his arms fall down to rest in the white sand. Harry gave a large sniff and with one hand he wiped the tears away from his pale cheeks. His sad expression then turned to one of anger, and a bit of fear really, as he gazed down at the motionless figure. How dare this person die on him! This was his one chance of companionship that would stop the empty loneliness growing in the pit of his stomach, and maybe even the future possibility of conceiving a child! Harry's hate intensified at the thought of a child that could no longer exist and he balled up his fists. Giving a large shout of anger Harry slammed his fists as hard as possible down onto the man's chest, before sharply pulling back as he had hit something hard and metallic rather than soft flesh. Harry pulled his now bruised hands into his lap and stared down dejectedly. He let out a large sigh as the water gently lapped against his silvery tail and pooled around the deceased figures ankles. Suddenly, a slight humming began emitting from the motionless figure.

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open and he turned to see a large, bright light emitting from the person's chest. All of a sudden, the man began convulsing and seizing upon the sand. Harry quickly realised this man's struggle for survival wasn't over, and with a great heave he managed to turn the large male onto his side. A large amount of water began gushing from the man's mouth and Harry winced at the raspy, violent, coughs that soon followed in an attempt to dislodge the remaining water. Unable to do anything but watch helplessly, Harry waited until the man's breathing had levelled out and the coughing had ceased before gently easing the man onto his back. The man's breathing had eased, much to Harry's relief, but his eyes remained shut.

Harry gently reached a pale hand up to the man's face and caressed the flushed skin. Harry tore his hand back as the man stirred. Watching warily, Harry was delighted to see the figures dark brown eyes shoot open in alarm. His emerald eyes met the man's brown ones, and he gave the stranger a dazzling smile as he was completely delighted that the stranger had survived the ordeal, when a deep, baritone voice sounded from the man and broke into his thoughts.

"I didn't know Ariel had a brother?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Thank you very much to my beta Catkyn!**

Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter and amount of reviews. I have received. I'm very sorry but due to the sheer amount of e-mails from both this story and my other I have been unable to reply to all of them but I didn't read them all and appreciate them. So please keep them up.

I am so so sorry this has taken so long. I was struck down with a major case of writer's block and disliked the first half of this chapter so much I couldn't bear to finish it. However I managed and I hope you liked it.

The good news is I have now finished university until next year and only have to worry about the upcoming exams in May. Due to how important these exams are updates will be irregular and no guaranteed days can be set. Unless I receive loads of reviews which encourage me to write more…..

**Three important things. **

**1. I don't do geography!** Somehow Harry got to the denuded triangle and Tony got there from wherever he was being held. Don't question it. The only places I can find on a world map is the UK, Australia and France, so let's just say it's magic!

**2. This is all set in 2013! **I'm not going to mess about with the dates, so to save arguments this is all set in the current year. Harry is 16. Tony is 24. I can't remember Tony's age the film but in this story he's 24. I had to make him young otherwise there'd be too bigger age gap between him and Harry.

**3. Do you want this story to** **have a sex scene?** This is up to you. I would like a yes, no or a little bit but not the full event answer in a review please. **Therefore it is up to you!**

Please review.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	6. Chapter 6 – Observations

**Iron Scales - Chapter 6 – Observations**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Beta:** Catkyn (Any problems blame her not ME :P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

**Previously **

Harry gently reached a pale hand up to the man's face and caressed the flushed skin. Harry tore his hand back as the man stirred. Watching warily, Harry was delighted to see the figures dark brown eyes shoot open in alarm. His emerald eyes met the man's brown ones, and he gave the stranger a dazzling smile as he was completely delighted that the stranger had survived the ordeal, when a deep, baritone voice sounded from the man and broke into his thoughts.

"I didn't know Ariel had a brother?"

**Presently**

Tony spent the next few days drifting in and out of consciousness. Several times he had awoken to see a starry black sky hanging ominously above him but, soon after awakening, he quickly succumbed to searing pain and surrendered to unconsciousness. Several days after the accident, Tony finally found the strength to wake up. His eyes fluttered open to see a bright blue sky and searing sun glaring down upon him. He quickly lifted one of his large hands to shield his eyes from the bright sun only to wince in pain. His blurry eyes came into focus now that they were protected from the harsh Sun and he could see his arm was covered in semi-healed cuts and a slight layer of white sand.

Dropping his arm back down beside him, Tony shut his eyes and tried to recall what had happened. He had been aiming for Malibu, but remembered his suit malfunctioning just as he was going over the North Atlantic Ocean, with Florida just in site, before he plummeted to the ground, or in this case the ocean. However, the events after that were just a blur, a hazy memory as if it were a dream. Tony could recall a green eyed person leaning over him and soft small hands on his chest before he had fallen unconscious. Sighing Tony opened his eyes and glanced to his right. All that lay beside him was a white Sandy beach followed by a luxurious ocean just waiting to be swam in.

'_Hmm'_ Tony thought '_this place could be a five-star resort given it's beautiful location.'_ Tony then looked up at the sky and squinted to see if he could spot any passing planes despite the bright, harsh, glare of the sun. Seeing only an endless blue sky, Tony wondered how he had managed to get himself in yet another dangerous situation. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when a small rustling noise came from his left. Tony's eyes widened in alarm and he slowly turned his head to see what was besides him. Letting his head flop uselessly against the sand he stared. An absolutely stunning creature was lying next to him, with its back to him, and appeared to be fast asleep with its arms cradling its head. Tony could not see whether this stunning creature was male or female, however its body could put any model to shame.

The beauty's head was turned away but he was not concerned by this, as his eyes were instantly drawn to the seductive tanned back which was covered in a small layer of lean muscle and curved in all the right places. His eyes trailed down only to blush as this stunning creature was obviously not wearing any clothes for a small perky bum was facing the sun. Tony licked his lips in anticipation and found himself instantly aroused at the luxurious sight.

Gulping, his eyes continued to travel down, only to discover long, thin, tanned legs which in his opinion would look perfect wrapped around his waist. Tony held back a gasp as his eyes trailed back up the figure, his arousal was now pressing against whatever was covering his crotch. The billionaire's eyes roamed the luscious tanned skin and finally found his eyes back to the creatures head. However instead of seeing thick, dark, long hair, which would be perfect to hold onto as he pounded into the beauty, he was met with two smouldering green eyes.

* * *

Ever since the dark haired man had arrived Harry's life had been considerably better. After the man had spoken, he had quickly fallen unconscious, leaving Harry with a lot of work as this man was covered in injuries ranging from the severe (pieces of the metal suit embedded into his shoulder) to the minor (small cuts littering his chest). After dragging the man onto shore, past the high-tide line, and stripping him of his clothes, Harry spent that first day covering the mysterious man with a healing salve that Constance had taught him in their short time together. After thoroughly treating the man's injuries Harry took the time to inspect his looks. Seated on one side of the man, he was able to see thick, black, short hair which had receded slightly, thick dark eyebrows and even a dark moustache and goatee. Harry's green eyes observed the pale skin and memorized every line and detail upon the stranger's face, from the slightly crooked nose to the stress lines upon his forehead. Harry lent forward and let one delicate finger trail across the man's pink lips and chin. He smiled at the handsome figure lying on the sand and wondered how he had come to land in the water so close to his home.

The teen continued to observe the figures body, and his eyes took in the large broad shoulders, the massive arms and chiselled chest. This stranger had no fat upon him but instead was covered in thick, strong muscles. A strange glowing, metal device was firmly implanted into the man's muscular chest. Harry gently ran his finger around the outside of the warm metal. This device was obviously important for when it was not glowing the man was not breathing. Deciding to leave this piece of equipment alone Harry's eyes continued down.

Licking his lips, the youth's eyes continued to trail down across the perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles to the figures broad waist. A small patch of black hair trailed down from the man's belly button Harry reached out and let his hand trailed delicately through it. His eyes carried on down only to blush bright red as he viewed the man's instrument. Harry felt rude that he was checking the man out while he slept, but was unable to look away from the large, strong organ that lay between the man's well-toned thighs. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the magnificent sight a few moments later for fear that he would pass out due to the rush of blood to his face.

Making his mind up, Harry quickly stood up from the man's side and ran to the water's edge. Taking one last look at the man lying motionless on the beach he threw himself into the water and let the quick transformation take place.

As soon as the youth hit the water, his legs moulded together and were instantly covered with strong, glittering scales. His feet were replaced by a powerful tail that he flicked to power him through the water. Undisturbed by the transformation, Harry hurriedly swam to his underwater cavern to retrieve several pieces of material he had managed to salvage from an underwater wreck when he had been exploring the waters around his home. Just as he was about to swim back to the man he had left on the beach he paused. Since he was down there, he might as well collect a few things.

Dropping the material Harry reached over to a flat rock to grasp a long black piece of leather that he used to tie his hair back out of his face. It made it easier to swim when he wasn't disturbed by the mass of floating hair covering his eyes. Grabbing his woven basket, he placed several important objects, such as various healing plants, some large rocks that could be heated to reduce infections, a few sharp fishbones, a long piece of cloth to cover the man, as well as various other objects before he swam slowly back to the beach, letting his mind wander.

A handsome man had fallen through the sky only to land directly in his path, as if the man was meant for him. Could it be that Constance and the rest of his sisters were still watching him and looking after him even now? Had they possibly sensed his loneliness and sent him a man so that he could conceive the child he so desperately longed for? His thoughts were cut short as he found himself back on the beach. Concentrating, the youth felt the glistening scales melt back into his skin and his tail divided into two long, tanned legs. Standing slowly with the basket under one arm he looked at the beach only to find the man had not moved an inch, just as he had expected. Pausing for a moment, Harry allowed the soft, warm, water to gently lap against his ankles as he thought of his beloved grandmother who had long departed from him.

"Constance," he hesitantly spoke to an empty beach, "Thank you for granting my wish." Feeling a soft breeze gently caress his cheek, he knew his grandmother had been watching out for him. Taking a large deep breath the teen smiled and began walking to the unmoving figure, determined to heal the man as best he could so he would awaken quickly.

* * *

It had been several days since the man had arrived and he had yet to awaken. The second day with the mysterious dark haired man had been similar to the first, as he lay unmoving upon the sand. Harry quickly realized that if he wished for the man to survive he was going to need some sort of food. Looking around the small island Harry scrounged up some fallen fruit from the exotic tree's, making sure to taste them first to prove they were safe for his guest. Once satisfied that the fruits were acceptable the teen quickly used a large rock to grind them into a gooey paste. He then mixed thick paste with seawater and various healthy plants in his woven basket. Once it met his approval he knelt down by the stranger side, using his legs as a prop, he poured the mixture delicately into the man's mouth, making sure to massage the figures throat to ensure the liquid went down into his stomach and not his lungs.

Once satisfied the man had swallowed a sufficient amount and it had not affected his breathing in any way, Harry gently lifted the handsome man's head from tanned knees and placed it back on the sand. He continued to do this morning and evening to make sure the stranger was kept healthy. The youth had also taken to only placing long, thick, cloth upon the man during the evening and at midday when it was hottest. This would insure the man received all over tan from the glaring sun but would still protect him from burning and insect bites.

* * *

This process continued for several long days. Harry was starting to get a little frustrated. The man's injuries had scabbed over and were healing properly, which made the youth happy, however the man had yet to awaken. It was now midday and the shimmering sun shone brightly down upon the white sandy beach. Harry had wrapped a blanket around the man's chest and waist before lying down besides him. Last night he had received little sleep; the fear that the man would never awaken from his slumber kept him awake. Stretching out alongside the man, Harry decided there was nothing he could do and if the man passed away then Constance obviously did not wish for Harry to have this mortal man. Turning onto his front, Harry rested his head in his arms he allowed himself to drift to sleep while listening to the gentle sound of the waves and of the man breathing besides him.

The teen awoke to hear a noise come from beside him. Slowly turning his head on his arms, Harry looked at the man besides him in astonishment. Not only had this man finally awoken, but he was now staring longingly at the youths legs. Harry smiled for not only had the man awakened but he was obviously checking the teen out, and the large tent in the blanket suggested that he liked what he saw. Harry remained quiet as the dark brown eyes observed his figure hungrily. The man's eyes rose from his legs, up his chest and finally met his green eyes. The teens' smile widened as their eyes met and an obvious spark emitted from the two people. Harry's eyes glanced down to see the figure licking his parched lips before the man's deep, gruff voice sounded out.

"Hi, my name is Tony. What's yours beautiful?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Thank you very much to my beta Catkyn!**

Hello. I'm so so so sorry this has taken so long. I had to stop writing due to my approaching exams and once they were finished I had to start working full time due to a lack of staff. Also got a bit upset at some nasty reviews which put me off writing for a while. (BTW, if you're one of those people there's a bold note a few lines down. Enjoy)

The good news is I finished my exams and have passed them all! Which means no more university till September, which means I have a lot more time to write.

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. **I loved reading every single one of them. As for the question I asked the response was: 1 no and LOTS of yes's, which means there will be a sex scene but don't worry I will put up a warning as someone reminded me this can be read anywhere and its quite embarrassing if your boss reads it over your shoulder! Also the sex scene won't be for a few chapters! This is just them saying hello.

Sorry this chapter is short. Next one will be a lot longer and will be up soon!

**To the people who decided to write nasty and rather hurtful comments as guests so I couldn't reply: Keep things like that to yourself or I will shove your laptop so far up your ass that when you talk, you will hear keys typing. Hope I'm making myself clear.**

Hope you all haven't given up on me. Please review.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	7. Chapter 7 - Talking Crazy

**Iron Scales - Chapter 7 – Talking Crazy**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Beta:** Catkyn (Any problems blame her not ME :P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

The teens smile widened as their eyes met and an obvious spark admitted from the two people. Harry's eyes glanced down to see the figure licked his parched lips before the man's deep, gruff voice sounded out.

"Hi, my name is Tony. What's yours beautiful?"

**Presently**

Tony stared at the green eyed person in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for response but instead of a reply he received a bright blush and gentle smile. Tony could feel his own smirk turning into a genuine smile due to the fact he could make such a beauty blush an innocent red colour. Tony then attempted to turn onto his side so he could be face-to-face only to find his body protesting.

Tony's head snapped back to the sky and he took a large gasp of pain. His fists clenched at the material that was covering his body as he gritted his teeth, screwed up his eyes and bit his lip an attempt not to scream out in pain. Tony could feel a searing sensation all over as his body cried out in pain. Waiting for a moment for the pain to pass Tony took in a large gulp of air and quietly said, "Well, that was obviously a mistake."

Daring to open his eyes, Tony was greeted by the sight of a worried face hovering above his. The beauty, Tony figured out, was male if the flat, delicate chest pressed against his was anything to go by. The fact mattered not to Tony. Sex was sex and a good-bodied individual was good for him. Male or Female. Inwardly smirking, Tony thought this would be an easy lay before he hopped on a boat to civilization. How wrong he would be...

* * *

Harry heard the man gasp in pain and was instantly worried that he had reopened the wounds that he'd spent days treating. Sharply and quickly pulling off the material that he had used to cover the man he threw himself on top of the man's chiselled chest. Harry franticly checked the vicious wounds, especially the large, jagged cut running from his left, broad shoulder, over his firm pecs, where it curved slightly, barely missing the glowing metal plate buried into his chest.

After checking the wound, Harry let out a sigh of relief as it had not reopened and was instead healing nicely. Harry knew the man would be in great pain if his screwed up face was anything to go by, so he waited patiently for the man to respond. After a moment or two the pain must have receded for the man's facial features relaxed slightly and his chocolate brown eyes opened. Staring down at the man, Harry waited for him to say something.

"Well, that was obviously a mistake," the man's gruff voice made Harry smile, for it was a nice change to the silence he had been receiving over the last few days.

"Like I said, my name is Tony what's yours?" Harry tilted his head slightly and was about to reply when the man cut him off yet again.

"Obviously, it's got to be something that matches your beauty. Something like... Christopher, or Kyler, or Channing, or maybe Aiden? Yes I like Aiden. If I don't think your name is beautiful enough you will be called Aiden. It's not possible that there is a better name than Aiden, so that's what you shall be called. Where are we anyway? I don't hear any cars, or rescue boats, or motorbikes, or cars , or airplanes, or helicopters. Did I mention cars? Cars are great, you can't live without them. I have loads of cars but only 10 are my all time favourites. In fact, I would love to bend you over several of them while I fuck you from behind."

Harry blinked in astonishment. Not only did this man, Tony, not stop talking, but he also seemed to be repeating himself. Unsure if it was a common feature of the man Harry lent forward and placed his delicate hand on top of Tony's forehead to check his temperature. Tony's eyebrows narrowed and once again he began talking.

"Well? Do you even speak English? You haven't answered any of my questions so far. Since you don't speak English I want to know how to say 'You are the most beautiful and sexual creature I have ever seen in my life, and I would love to tie you to my bed, strip you down and butter you like a piece of toast. And then I would pour honey all over your naked body and for the next few weeks pretend I was hungry bear', in whichever language you speak. In the meantime do you understand the word food? i.e. cheeseburgers? Cheeseburgers are the best sort of medicine and as soon as I can get up I am eating at least 10. After that I can lick off all the honey covering you." Tony gave Harry serious look but it did not matter. Harry had frozen as soon as the word 'sexual' had left Tony's mouth. A bright red blush was now sustaining his entire face and he was sure that was what encouraged Tony on during his speech. Removing his hand and licking his lips Harry went to say something when the man once again interrupted him.

"Actually, I think I might use chocolate instead of honey. It would go with your skin tone much better and would make the streets less sticky. Then again, honey is a much better lubricant. However, I think it's dangerous to use honey as a lubricant. As soon as I get my lab back I promise I will make honey-based lubricant that'll be safe to use over and over and over and..." Harry slammed his hands on top of Tony's mouth in utter humiliation. Even the tips of his ears were now glowing red from the words spewing out of Tony's mouth. Harry opened his mouth was about to speak when Tony decided to lick his hands.

While Harry froze in complete astonishment at the man's lack of shame, Tony took this as a sign and started licking the palm of Harry's hands before continuing up to suck his long fingers. Yanking his hands away from Tony's mouth, Harry could only think of one other use for them. It was then that he slapped Tony. Hard. Tony blinked in astonishment and much to Harry's delight he did not start talking, for Harry feared that if anymore blood rushed to his face, he would pass out.

"Well Tony, I happen to speak five languages," Tony just stared at the blushing and infuriated person lying on top of him before replying.

"One of them English?" Harry let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, one of them is English" Tony just stared blankly before replying.

"Damn" His brown eyes then rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious, once again leaving Harry to stare at him in complete astonishment and utter frustration.

* * *

Tony awoke to find himself shrouded in darkness. For a brief second Tony began to panic; worried that he was still trapped in a cave somewhere in the Afghanistan desert and escaping had only been a dream. As his breathing sped up and his vision began to blow, Tony forced himself to calm down. Blinking rapidly, Tony could see hundreds upon thousands stars littering the sky above and realised he was still on a beach somewhere. He had escaped Afghanistan. It was just a dream. Laying still for a moment, Tony could hear the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the shore and feel a cool breeze as it ran along the beach. It was strange for Tony to be at such peace. Although his mind was in utter turmoil his body was relaxed and sedated.

The billionaire obviously concluded that whoever had captured him this time obviously was using stronger drugs. A large splash came from the ocean and Tony shifted. Slowly, he lifted his head out of the sand in an attempt to look at what made the noise. Unable to see much, due to the darkness, Tony shifted his arms and shoulders to see whether or not he would experience the blinding pain that he had before. However, this time Tony could feel no pain apart from a dull ache. Seeing this as a promising sign, Tony decided to sit straight up; this turned out to be a mistake.

Tony let out a yelp of pain as his arms couldn't support his weight and he lifelessly flopped back to the sand. Before he could do anything else, a dark figure rushed from the ocean and knelt at his side. Gently turning his head Tony could see dazzling green, Emerald eyes. The face looked familiar and the look of worry also seemed to be familiar. Thinking hard, Tony could vaguely recall a conversation that occurred while he lay half comatose in the same position. Tony had to smile at the thought of the beautiful figure that was worrying over him, but his smile quickly turned into a frown as he remembered this person had also slapped him.

"You slapped me," Tony's voice was rough from the lack of use for however long he had been there. The worried expression from the mysterious beauty hovering over him quickly turned into, in Tony's opinion, an adorable scowl.

"You deserved it," a crystal clear voice spoke "you were talking crazy and obviously delirious so I slapped you" in Tony's mind it made sense that but he would not accept it.

"For your information I was not talking crazy, I happened to be quoting my favourite movie, Rush Hour 3, and another thing when you have somebody collapsed on a beach who is delirious you don't slap them." The person hovering above him raised an eyebrow and lent back slightly.

"And what should I have done then? Since you know so much about sick and injured people, what should I have done?" Tony's Brown eyes bored into glistening Emerald green ones and he opened and closed his mouth several times. A strangled noise came from his throat as he desperately tried to think of an answer. His eyes quickly glanced back and forth across the beach as if the answer was lying there.

"I don't know, but I will put on my to-do list to look up. Even better get my secretary to look it up for you and have your answer with a week. In the meantime, where am I?" Tony winced at how worried he sounded, but the truth was he had no idea where he had landed. He vaguely remembered travelling over the ocean and approaching Miami but that is where his memory stopped.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, you see I'm not quite sure myself" the young person sitting in front of him looked ashamed and was staring at the sand in what Tony could only guess was defeat.

"How can you not know where we are? I've got an excuse, I crashed." The person looked back up from the sand and met his eyes once again.

"You're not the only one that crashed, Tony." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know my name?" The person let out a laugh of amusement and the closest Tony could compare it to was a delicate, silver Bell.

"You told me your name right before you passed out again." The beautiful figure lifted a delicate hand Tony's forehead to check his temperature. His emerald eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Then again, that was a week ago. Since you got here, you have been asleep for over two weeks and only conscious for 2 minutes." Tony blinked in astonishment. Had it really been that long? Had this person cared for him all that time?

"Also my name is not Christopher. Or Kyler. Or even Aiden. It's Harry. That is what I usually go by, my grandma sometimes used to call me Hadrian but my real name is Harry." Tony just stared at the beauty.

"I agree with your grandmother. Hadrian is much nicer than Harry. It suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful person." Hadrian's blush increased, and Tony could only smile at the innocent red staining his cheeks. It was strange. Tony had dated hundreds of people, and slept with most of them, and yet he had never thought a person could look so innocent and sexy as Hadrian did at that moment.

"So do I get to meet your grandmother?" Tony had obviously stepped into something for the innocent blush instantly disappeared and Hadrian looked upset instead. Tony winced at that look. It was the same look Pepper had given him after he had asked about her dead parents.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise..." Hadrian placed two delicate fingers on Tony's lips, instantly silencing him.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Hadrian placed his hands in his lap and looked sadly down at them.

"She was killed, murdered, along with all of my sisters several years ago. It's the reason I don't know where I am." Hadrian took in a long unsteady breath.

"I think it was six years ago. I can't mark the passing of time here very well. They were all killed in front of me and I fled. Somehow I ended up here. It's secluded and safe. I made it my home and I haven't left since."

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

Hello everyone. Sorry this has taken so long. A lot has happened in the last few weeks and I'm very sorry to say but writing has been the last thing on my mind.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I enjoyed reading every single one of them, all 85! Please keep them up!

Also I'm glad so many people enjoyed my little warning to nasty reviewers in the last chapter. Looking back I was rather annoyed when I wrote it but it is funny.

Please review!

GeorgieGirl999 x


	8. Chapter 8 - First Kiss

**Iron Scales - Chapter 8 – First Kiss**

**Warning:** Slash, merge, language, violence, blood, creature fix.

**Beta:** Catkyn (Any problems blame her not ME :P)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter/Ironman or any of the characters. I also gain no profit from this story and never will.

**This story is based on the movie not on the comics. **

* * *

**Previously **

"She was killed, murdered, along with all of my sisters several years ago. It's the reason I don't know where I am." Hadrian took in a long unsteady breath.

"I think it was six years ago. I can't mark the passing of time here very well. They were all killed in front of me and I fled. Somehow I ended up here. It's secluded and safe. I made it my home and I haven't left since."

**Presently**

Hadrian remained silent and Tony began to feel guilty for bringing up an uncomfortable and unhappy subject. Licking his lips nervously, the billionaire struggled on what to say next. The beautiful person in front of him looked ready to cry and Tony was struggling for an icebreaker. Suddenly, a rumbling sound jolted both people from their thoughts. Tony looked around wildly for the source of the sound but was unable to come up with a solution for where it had come from. Suddenly the noise happened again and a stunning pair of emerald eyes locked on his stomach. His own brown eyes widened when he realised that the loud rumbling sound was coming from his empty stomach.

"I don't suppose there's a place that sells cheeseburgers around here?" Hadrian had a look of pure astonishment on his face before a small smile broke out, followed by laughter. Tony smiled softly at the beautiful sight before laughing himself at the obviously not funny joke. It was the perfect icebreaker for the pair as they dissolved into helpless laughter. After a few minutes, Hadrian lifted a sand coated hand to wipe the tears from his eyes and Tony could only look on in amazement as the sand did not irritate his eyes, or even enter his eyes, but instead left a small golden trail which looked like glitter. Tony frowned. All his knowledge on science and physics were defied by this one small action and he was puzzled about how it could have occurred.

"How did you do that?" Hadrian's eyes danced with mischief, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do what?" Tony attempted to lift his arm. Gritting his teeth he managed to lift his hand to cup Hadrian's cheek and ran his callused thumb across the sand left behind.

"You rubbed your eyes with sandy hands yet none seemed enter your eye? It defies all science and logic." Hadrian's emerald eyes widened before they quickly softened again. Then, reaching up, he grasped Tony's rough hands within his soft small ones before pulling them onto his lap.

"Magic" he whispered mysteriously.

"Now, I'm guessing you're hungry, if your stomach is anything to go by?" Tony blinked owlishly at such an abrupt change in conversation. Mentally shrugging to himself, he nodded. Truth be told he was famished and felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was properly true due to situation.

"I'll just go make you something then, wait here." Tony's hand flopped uselessly back onto the sand as Hadrian disappeared from his sight. Straining his neck, Tony attempted to look up to see where the mysterious beauty had run off to, but the pain in his chest was too great and he flopped back onto the sand. Groaning in annoyance, Tony uselessly lay there and looked up at the sky, to see hundreds upon thousands of stars scattered across the black night sky. It was beautiful, but it also gave some hints as to where they were. Obviously, there were no cities or even towns anywhere near their location as no light pollution was disturbing the magnificent view.

Tony's knowledge of stars and galaxies was limited, but he swore he could recognise some of the larger stars from standing on his own balcony at home. Tony frowned. Stars were obviously not his area of expertise and his limited knowledge made it very hard to know for sure. The man sighed, and closed his eyes in an attempt to silence his whirling mind. Taking several deep breaths in and out to calm himself, he suddenly jumped as something touched his shoulder. Opening is eyes and blinking rapidly, Tony was greeted with the sight of Hadrian looking worriedly down at him. Grinning his signature, cocky grin Tony said, "Haven't we done this before?" Hadrian scowled down at him and he received a firm, yet gentle, punch in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt. You're supposed to be healing me, not punching me!" Tony stuck his bottom lip out and pouted, giving Hadrian his signature kicked puppy look. This look had gotten him out of trouble numerous times with Pepper, and as far as he knew nobody could resist it.

"Deal with it." Tony's mouth dropped open, the puppy dog look long forgotten. Not even Pepper was able to resist this look, so how had Hadrian?

"I don't understand… How..." Hadrian cut him off.

"Listen, my cousin used to give my Aunt that look every single day, and she used to cave every single time. I promised myself I would never give in to somebody who gave me that look. Not since it turned my cousin..." Hadrian trailed off uncertainly and began biting his lip.

"Turned to your cousin..." Tony tried to get Hadrian to finish his sentence. Hadrian hadn't mentioned much about his past other than his grandmother, therefore Tony was interested in what he had to say.

"It turned my cousin into a spoiled brat and that's not going to happen to you Tony. Not on my watch. Now if you're done complaining, open up." Unbeknownst to Tony, Hadrian had been grinding up a special mixture of fruit and seawater for Tony to eat.

* * *

Now that the man was awake, Hadrian could probably have gotten away with feeding Tony just the fruit, but he was taking no chances due to Tony sleeping for so long. If Tony was able to keep the mixture down, then they would start on soft solids tomorrow. However, when Hadrian went to place the woven basket holding the gooey mix to Tony's lips, the billionaire turned his nose up.

"I'm not eating that." Hadrian scowled at down the man.

"This is what has been keeping you alive for the last few days. It's either this or nothing." The man beneath him adamantly shook his head, making Hadrian sigh. Standing up, he shifted the large basket into one hand. He then moved around from Tony's side to his head, and sat down with a knee on either side. Using his knees and thighs he propped Tony's head in place so he couldn't turn it, and with his free hand he quickly grasped Tony's nose between his fingers. If Tony wanted to act like a child then he would be treated like a child.

"If you want to breathe you're going to have to open your mouth, when you open your mouth I'm going to pour the mixture in. You can either swallow or choke, it's your choice." Tony tried his best to toss his head from side to side and to dislodge Hadrian's fingers from his nose. However. Hadrian held strong and kept him in place. Eventually Tony had to open his mouth to breathe, and Hadrian quickly poured the gooey mixture in.

Tony choked and coughed as the mixture slowly went down his throat. Hadrian refused to release his head until the entire basket of gooey mix was gone. Once the basket was empty, Hadrian placed it in the sand beside him, lent his head down and placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The man stared back at him with a mixed look of pure astonishment and embarrassment upon his face.

"I feel like I'm having a Spiderman moment." Hadrian raised an eyebrow, making Tony blush.

"Nobody has ever dared do something like that to me," Tony trailed off uncertainly. Hadrian smirked down at him.

"If you act like a child then I'm going to treat you like a child." Hadrian's smile widened when Tony gave him a goofy look.

"I feel so light and happy," Tony giggled happily. Hadrian lent back and ran a delicate hand through his tussled hair.

"And that will be the drugs talking." Hadrian had discovered several berries on the island that, when mixed with other fruits, made a person feel numb and sleepy. Hadrian had been mixing them into Tony's food all week, which could have been the reason Tony had slept for so long. There was no time to think about it now, Hadrian thought to himself. Hadrian looked back down at the man to find him nodding with a serious look on his face.

"Yes the drugs. I think will sleep now." With that, Tony's head flopped down on to the sand in a deep sleep. Hadrian smiled to himself and stood up. Grabbing the basket that was lying uselessly beside him, he waded out into the ocean. Gently washing basket out, he placed it against a large rock to dry out for the next time he was going to use it, before pacing back up the beach to where Tony lay. Sitting down beside the man, Hadrian looked up at the sky. It was unbelievable that this man had managed to survive the near-fatal crash into the ocean and not succumbed to his injuries. Hadrian thanked whoever was watching over them before laying down. Turning onto his side, Hadrian placed his head upon Tony's uninjured shoulder and reached out to cover Tony's metal disc with his hand to protect it from the morning sun before falling into a light and dream filled sleep.

* * *

Tony's eyebrows lowered as he began to reawaken. Opening his eyes slowly, he awoke to see a burnt orange sky. Absently, he reached a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he became much more awake when he realised that he had lifted his arm without any pain. Turning his hand around and examining his arm, he discovered numerous little pink scars, which were all that remained of his injuries from the crash. Letting that arm down to his side, he lifted the other to check the pain. To his astonishment, he could feel no pain from this arm either. He then let that arm drop to his side. Taking a deep breath, Tony decided it was now or never.

He had never been known for being wary, or for not taking chances, and he was not about to start now. Gripping sand between his fingers, he quickly forced himself up into a sitting position. Throwing his head back, and gritting his teeth in pain, Tony tried desperately hard not to flop back down despite his shaky arms. Finally, the sharp pain passed and he was able to open his eyes to view his surroundings for the first time. He was lying on a white sandy beach, facing the clearest and most beautiful ocean he had ever seen. Looking up and down the beach, Tony realised he was on a small island which only was a few miles in long. Tony guessed that when he had a proper look around that the width of the island would be the same.

The outskirts of the island were covered in sand, while the middle was covered in dry, green/yellow, prickly-looking grass and some scraggley-looking bushes and trees. Instantly, the billionaire compared this island to the one seen in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, and scowled at the thought of it. Such islands as that no longer existed, so where was he? Sure, that film had been based on the facts of the olden times but nothing like that remained, at least not to his knowledge.

Tony's mind whirled at the thought of being stranded on a small island when a splash came from the water in front of him. Looking back out at the ocean Tony gasped at the sight of Hadrian emerging from the amber tinted water. Tony licked his dry, chapped lips, goggling slightly at the sight of the water running down Hadrian's bare chest. The water seemed to glisten and shine around him as he danced in the waves. Hadrian then dove under the water and Tony let out a strangled moan at how peaceful yet sexy Hadrian looked in the water.

Taking a deep breath, and using all the strength he possessed, Tony forced himself to his feet. Ignoring his burning legs, Tony staggered down to the water and towards the unsuspecting Hadrian, who was now facing away from the beach. Tony let out a soft moan as the warm water hit his injured body as he ploughed forwards towards the beauty. Once Tony was up to his waist, and only an arms-length from Hadrian, he stopped to admire his figure. Hadrian was now standing still and staring out at the sunset, his skin glistened like gold in the light and his black hair swayed gently in the breeze.

Licking his lips Tony took a large step forward and pulled Hadrian into his arms. One arm wrapped around his delicate shoulders while the other reached under the water to grasp his tiny waist. Hadrian gasped in shock and went to jump away but Tony's arms held him in a strong grip. Hadrian turned his head and leaned back slightly to see Tony standing behind him.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Hadrian's innocent voice and questioning eyes instantly aroused the man and he gripped the beauty tighter.

"I could not resist. You looked so beautiful dancing among the waves." Hadrian twisted his body around and placed his hands upon Tony's chiseled chest, while looking at a large gash running down Tony's chest.

"You should not be up. It will take longer to heal if you reopen your wounds now." Tony released Hadrian's shoulders but had kept the grip around his waist. Using his free hand, Tony tilted his small and delicate chin up so he could stare into Hadrian's magnificent emerald eyes.

"How could I resist you?" Hadrian blushed and tried to look away. Tony reached down to his chest and grasped one of Hadrian's pale and delicate hands. He raised it to his lips and placed a small, gentle kiss on his knuckles and, catching Hadrain's gaze he said, "I could conquer the world with just one hand as long as you were holding the other."

The world could have ended right there and Tony would not have cared, for the smile that Hadrian gave him was truly a glorious sight he would never forget. Slowly and hesitantly, Tony leaned down to the beauty in his arms and placed his hard, chapped lips against Hadrain's soft red ones, and kissed him gently.

Tony was in heaven when Hadrian began to kiss him back.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fix's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Thank you very much to my beta Catkyn!**

~*~ I hope everyone enjoyed this. I put it up especially today as it's my birthday (27/08) ~*~

(Turning 20. I thought it would be more special but it feels like any other day.)

Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter. I loved reading them all. Thanks to 'airamy' who messaged me and said if I had written a book they would buy it. So thank you very much, it means a lot to me that people enjoy my work.

Before a lot of people write angry reviews, there is a reason for why Tony is acting so lovey dovey at the end of this chapter. So don't get cross at me!

**A lot of people have asked if I could update more often. **The problem is, despite my lack of friends, I do have a life outside of fanfiction.

**So here is the deal.** If (big if) I ever got more than 1000 reviews I would update at least twice a week. But until that time I'm afraid updates will continue to be random due to work and university.

On another note this fic has reached 40 pages and 20,000 words making it the longest thing I have ever written! I'm so proud of myself! TT_TT

Hope you've all enjoyed their first kiss and please review!

GeorgieGirl999 x


End file.
